A computer system may include input/output accesses for accessing input/output peripheral devices, such as Compact Flash devices and Personal Computer (PC) Card devices. Some devices and corresponding software components (e.g., corresponding device controllers) that use the input/output accesses rely on availability of addresses of input/output access for operation. The addresses for some legacy peripheral devices, e.g., those complying with the Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA) standard, may be under the address of 0x1000 (a hexadecimal representation of the input/output address).
However, with the advent of Peripheral Component Interconnect (PCI) Express host bus interface technology, input/output accesses under the address of 0x1000 may not be available to device controllers associated with the legacy peripheral devices. In this case, conventional device controllers cannot adapt the legacy peripheral devices to modern computers that comply with the PCI Express standard.